This proposal is a request by the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) to purchase nonhuman primate caging. Growth of NIH-funded research programs over the past several years has created an increased demand for housing space for nonhuman primates assigned to research studies. In order to reduce delays in starting NIH-funded studies, the SNPRC proposes to acquire additional caging to satisfy this demand. The proposed cages, consisting of twenty-six (26) two-over-two units suitable for housing macaques and twenty-one (21) individual 15 sq. ft. cages for monkeys greater than 30 kg in weight, will be located in existing animal facilities that do not currently have sufficient caging available. Acquisition of the caging will support our overall biomedical research mission by allowing greater utilization of the nonhuman primate colonies.